Happy Anniversary!
by xxiluvnileynjoejxx
Summary: Nick & Miley celebrate their 5 year marriage. Rated M for a reason! Sequel to What happens in Vegas... Stays in Vegas


Happy Anniversary Niley Rated R One-Shot

Sequel to What happens in Vegas... Stays in Vegas

Nick's POV

It has been 5 years since Miley and I got married. It's been 5 years since our "business" trip to Las Vegas where we finally gave into temptation, passion, lust & love. Today is our anniversary and Miley said she had a wonderful surprise for me. I honestly don't care what her surprise is all what I wanna do is to hold her in my arms and make love to her all day long, but unfortunately for me I'm here stuck in work because I had to seal a business deal with some new company, but I could care less. Seriously, being the boss; the owner of your company sometimes sucks big time. Talking about being the boss, where the heck is the secretary with the files that I asked for?

I walk out of my office looking for my secretary only to find that she and all the other employees aren't there. Okay, what the heck is going on? I turn to the front and on the receptionist's desk is beautiful blue eyed girl sitting down with her long tanned legs cross. Damn she's a really sexy woman and also my wife. I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow as I look at her waiting for an explanation.

"What you're not happy to see me?" she asks.

I shake my head laughing as I stand in front of her placing my hands on her hips, "Oh no, I'm happy to see you, but where the hell did all my employees went?"

"I gave them the rest of the day off", she said with a smirk plastered on her face as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh really with who's permission may I ask?" I say to her.

She rolled her blue orbs at me while saying, "With the permission of being your wife." Smiling at me, she added, "Besides why work today when I pull some strings off and move the meeting with Lautner & Associates to next week."

Pulling her to her two week, with a raise eyebrow I asked, "Miley, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I just called them and told them that you had an emergency and that you were postponed the meeting till next week Wednesday", she responded smiling innocently at me. Then she pouted, "You aren't mad at me, right?"

I quickly shook my head and then pull her closer to me, "What would I do without you?" I said giving a quick kiss, but yet passionate. I looked at her up and down noticing how she's wearing a long black coat and matching black stilettos, "What are you wearing underneath the coat?" I ask growing curious about her choice of clothing when here in L.A. is mostly hot.

She leaned in and whispered seductively in my ear, "I wearing nothing wanna find out?"

I quickly grab her hand, "Let's go into my office", I say pulling her into my office and closing it and locking it all at the same time.

"Wait!" she quickly yells.

"What?" I ask looking at her with a raise eyebrow.

"I brought something", she says as she makes her way out of my office and then bringing a small cooler in with her.

Giving her a confuse look I ask, "Exactly, what do you have in there?"

Grinning from ear to ear, she opens the cooler and places chocolate syrup, whip cream, a vanilla ice cream pint and strawberries on my desk as she says, "Just the perfect ingredients for a perfect sundae."

I quickly made my way to her, hugging her from behind as I whisper huskily in her ear, "You make my imagination go wild."

She turns in my arms facing me with a smirk on her beautiful flawless face saying "Get ready to experience the wildest love making ever." Then she wiggles out of my arms and while still facing me she removes everything from my desk except for what she brought and then let's her coat fall of her perfect curvy body leaving her naked in front of my eyes.

I strike forward engulfing her in between my arms resting my hands on her ass as I squeeze it.

She moans as she whispers in her seductive voice, "Make me yours now."

Of course she wouldn't have to tell me twice because by now I had lost all self control. In a mere second I lay her down on my desk as I hover her trying not to crash her petite body with my weight I first remove my shirt and then took the chocolate syrup bottle in my hands and smear it all over her upper body especially her breasts then I took the whip cream and spray it right on top of her nipples.

I bend down and slowly place wet kisses on jawline down to her neck licking and devouring the chocolate at once.

Miley kept her eyes close enjoying the moment.

I then took her left erect pebble into my mouth earning great amount of moans from my beautiful sexy wife. I suck and lick all around it until all the chocolate was gone. After that I took her right nipple into my mouth and did the same all while rubbing the insides of her thighs.

"Oh God, Nick please don't stop", Miley would say into my ear. Believe me I got no intentions of stopping now.

With both our breathing ragged Miley cup my face into her hands and smash our lips in passionate kiss as we start our battle of dominance. What has kept us together this past five years has not only been our love, but the fire that we have kept alive.

She then switch positions, with her being on top now, Miley left butterfly kisses down my toned chest rubbing my abs in the process till she reach my pants line. Her famous smirk appears on her face as she takes my pants off along with my boxers swiftly. Wasting no time she takes me into her hands rubbing me up and down as she caress my balls.

Miley then takes what still is left of the chocolate syrup and smears on my cock before taking me into her hot mouth.

"Fuck baby, just like that", I moan.

She sucks me in a up and down motion, biting on the tip of my dick. Soon I'm shooting my hot cum down her throat; she of course swallows it all and then finishes me by licking me off along goes the chocolate. Miley then crawls on top of me, sitting on my once again harden cock. She takes the ice cream and strawberries and feeds them to me.

I being the perv that I'm; I grab the ice cream from her and taking a sitting position I smear the ice cream all over her shoulders and chest making her yelp of the coldness. Once again I'm sucking on her breast and leaving love marks on her body.

"Fuck Nick!" she moans.

Still in the sitting position, Miley places her hands on my chest and starts to ride me as I continue to suck her as I place my hands on her hips.

"Go harder on me, baby" I whisper huskily into her ear.

She does as she is command. I swear it won't be surprise if she's pregnant again after this, as ya remember we already have twins.

I then switch our positions back; once again I'm on top. Without any warning I thrust into her sex hole making her gasp in excitement.

"Nick!" she screams aloud.

"Scream my full name" I whisper in her ear.

"Nicholas Jerry Jonas!... I'm almost there!" Miley screams.

I connect our lips into a passionate tender kiss only to have interrupted by Miley as she screams as she has reach her climax. Soon I'm spilling my seed into her having both our juices mix in together.

I fall on top of her, both our bodies cover in sweat thanks to our hot amazing strenuous activities.

"I love you", I say to her pecking her lips.

"I love you too", she replies trying to catch her breath. "Happy Anniversary!" she then adds with a smile.

"Happy Anniversary to you too baby!" I reply. Smirking at her I say, "By the way this has been the best present ever."

Smirking back she replies, "Wait till we get to Vegas."

"Vegas?" I ask with a raise eyebrow.

"Yep. I got us a reservation on the same hotel room where we got together 5 years ago." She replies smiling big.

Chuckling, I look at her as I say, "You're amazing, you know that?"

Smiling, she rolls on top, "Yeah I know, and so are you." She then gets up running to the bathroom in my office & turning her whole body to me she says, "Wanna have some more fun before we leave?"

God, I can't get enough of this girl no wonder I married her. Not responding, I quickly made my way to her taking her into my arms as I close the bathroom and pushing her into the shower and just like we repeated our earlier activities before leaving to Vegas. The rest is history.

The End!

**Thanks for reading! I swear this should be like a porn movie. Lol I think that this the most Rated R that I have written so far. What ya think?**

**Xoxo**

**Ana**


End file.
